Unobtainable Love
by Brink182
Summary: Formerly titled An Untitled SH Fanfic. About a woman who is in love with Holmes. Please rr! Ch.5 up!
1. Life with Miss Hunter

**Unobtainable Love**

****

** (Formerly Titled An Untitled Sherlock Holmes Fanfic Story)**

****

**By: Yvonne Stevens**

****

**Disclaimer: If it's real, or by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, I do not own it. Any other things I probably_ do_ own. (Yeah, this disclaimer sucks, but I don't care.) Title was suggested by Frankie. Thank you, Frankie!!!!!!!!!!!**

**{A/N: This does _not_ have a mystery in it. If someone could help me with a title, I'd appreciate it a lot, and this is _not_ a Mary-Sue.}**

After I put down the latest issue of **_The London Gazette_**_, _my thoughts turned to the person featured in the last article I had read: Sherlock Holmes, of 221 B Baker Street. My name is Melissa Hunter, and I reside at 511 Brixton Road. I'm in my twenties, fairly tall, at five foot six inches, have light brown hair, and gray eyes.

_Sherlock Holmes. _Tall, skinny, dark hair, gray eyes, very good observation and deduction abilities, World's Greatest Detective, anti social, and a bit chauvinistic. I sighed. _There are not enough words to describe that man._

I sighed again, my thoughts as they always have, turned to Holmes again. I'm sorry to say that after I was finished with school, Holmes and I went our separate ways, and the only time I heard of him was from what I read in the newspapers. I read all the articles featuring Holmes. I saved them all, too. I guess it should come to no surprise when I say that I love Sherlock Holmes. 

In fact, I've loved him all my life, I think. I wish I could say that I am Mrs. Sherlock Holmes, but sadly, I am still Miss Melissa Hunter. Oh well, one can't have _everything in life, can one?_

I gazed absently out of the window in my sitting room, my thoughts as they always have, turned to the article I had just read.

It featured a short account of how Holmes had helped solve the puzzle of a string of burglaries in the Surrey countryside, near Reigate. I made a mental note to cut the article out and paste it in the scrapbook where I keep the other newspaper articles featuring Mr. Sherlock Holmes. I can't wait until Dr. Watson publishes his account of it in _The __Strand__._

I love reading of Holmes's and Watson's adventures in _The __Strand__. I enjoy reading those stories more than the ones I find in the newspapers, even though I love reading about him in the paper, as well. I'm sorry. I'm just rambling, aren't I? I'll try to keep from rambling again._

Anyway, I then went back to thinking about Holmes. That's pretty much all I've been thinking about lately. I remember saying that Holmes and I went to school together. We weren't real close, just acquaintances. My mother was friends with Mrs. Holmes, but like I've said, we were never really close. I saw him every now and then when I was growing up, when mum went to visit the Holmes', or Mrs. Holmes visited my mum at our house. 

Holmes was _always interested in detective work. I liked to sit in a corner of the yard, or room, and watch him try to be a detective while pretending to read a book. I'm not sure if he ever knew I wasn't _really _reading. Well, __maybe that one time when I was eight, and had the book upside down. But, other than that, I think I did a pretty convincing job. But, I'm not one hundred percent sure of it, so you'd have to ask him yourself._

I also occasionally saw Mycroft, Holmes's older brother. He's older than us by seven years. I don't know what became of Mycroft. I think I heard that he went into some type of government job, but I _could _be mistaken. I was never close to him, either.

I sat in my chair, thinking these things, when all of a sudden; there was a knock at the door. _Who could that be, _I wondered, going to the door.

"Hello, Melissa." 

It was Vanessa St. Clair, a friend of mine since primary school.

"Hello, Vanessa," I said, "What do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

Vanessa strolled over to my chair, where I left the paper, and saw the article on Holmes.

"Thinking about Mr. Holmes, Melissa," she asked me.

Vanessa knows how I feel about him.

"A little," I admitted, "So why are you here?" 

"I wanted to know if you'd have luncheon with me at my favorite restaurant, Melissa," said Vanessa, tossing her long brown hair over her shoulder.

When I agreed, her bright green eyes sparkled mischievously. I wondered why.

"Is your fiancé going to be there," I asked.

"No. I wanted this to be a girl's lunch," replied Vanessa.

Oh, good. It's not that I don't like Mr. Archibald Gladstone, but he is _really annoying. Like mosquito annoying. __That's why I was glad it was just Vanessa and me. _

"Where is your favorite restaurant, again," I asked.

_That shows you how long we've been there together._

"Simpson's," was Vanessa's reply.

_Oh yeah, that's right. They have good oysters._

I told this to Vanessa. She laughed, and said, "Yes, they do."

After I put on my coat, Vanessa _insisted _on putting up my hair, since all I did until then that day was braid it in a single plait. Vanessa coiled it up into a tight knot and held it in place with several hair pins, we caught a hansom cab. 

"Why are you so concerned about my hair today," I asked her, once we were inside the cab.

"I just wanted you to look nice, that's all," said Vanessa with a sugary sweet voice.

"Oh, all right then," I said, slightly suspiciously. 

Vanessa and I had a pleasant luncheon and soon I dismissed Vanessa's singular behavior, as some sudden whim. But, I have to admit, she seemed to know something I didn't, as she kept looking at the door, and out the windows, as though she was waiting for someone to appear. When I asked her this, she just laughed and waved it off airily. I soon forgot about it.

When I was leaving, I heard a voice I hadn't heard in a long time, say, "Miss Melissa Hunter?"

"Yes," I said, looking towards the voice. 

_Oh lord, _I thought, _it's Sherlock Holmes!_


	2. Lunch at Simpson's

**A/N: Well, after getting several reviews asking for another chapter, I've decided to write it!**

****

**_******************************************************_**

****

**Chapter Two: Lunch at Simpson's**

****

Sherlock Holmes and I decided to have luncheon at Simpson's Restaurant, _The Reigate Puzzle, as I call the case. We had just ordered, when Holmes stood up and said, "Miss Hunter?"   _

 "Hello, Mr. Holmes," said one of the young women leaving the restaurant, "how are things going? I read about the burglaries in Surrey in the paper."

"Fairly well, how about you," Holmes asked.

"I am well. Let's go, Vanessa. See you two gentlemen later," said Miss Hunter, leaving with the other woman.

"Holmes, who was that," I asked after the two women left.

"That was Miss Melissa Hunter, Watson. She was an old acquaintance of mine growing up," said Holmes.

"Oh," was all I said.

When we arrived back at Baker Street, I pondered about our brief meeting with Miss Melissa Hunter.

Though I did not know Miss Hunter well, I thought she was a nice, kind young woman, and thought _how could she be just a mere acquaintance? _I knew of Holmes's dislike and distrust of the fairer sex, but _still, _how could someone like Holmes _not _be taken in by her beauty, and personality? _Oh well, that's none of my business, so I better not pry._

Then, I thought about how Miss Hunter looked during her brief conversation with Holmes. Like I've said before, I don't know what all of her facial expressions mean, but I was fairly certain that she is in love with Holmes. I do not think that he's aware of it, but since I do not believe that Miss Hunter would want me to tell him, I won't say a word.

I am fairly certain, however, that Holmes does not love Miss Hunter, and she appears to know and accept that as well. _This woman was certainly interesting, _I thought, _I'd like to know more about her._

**********************************************************

 **A/N: Well, that's the end of chapter two! I'm sorry it's so short, but since so many people want me to hurry up and write this chapter, so I can't procrastinate anymore, even though I really want to write more of this chapter. The next one will be longer, hopefully, if this isn't enough, still. Please r&r! I would also like help in thinking up a good title for this fic. I just can't think of one! Thank you.**


	3. Vanessa St Clair

**A/N: Well, many people have demanded more, so here's chapter three! Also, I've decided to show Vanessa's take on things. Thanks to Frankie for giving me the title for this story. Thank you, Frankie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Chapter Three: Vanessa St. Clair**

****

My name is Vanessa St. Clair. I have a fiancé named Archibald Gladstone. He's a lawyer. We're getting married next month, and I'll be Mrs. Gladstone. My best friend is Melissa Hunter. We've been friends since we started school. Melissa, I think, will grow up to be an old maid. She's never been courted, or engaged, and has no plans to, either. She's too much in love with that detective, Mr. Sherlock Holmes. 

I've told her, 'Melissa, you've felt this way about him since you were a girl. If he hasn't done something by now, it means that he doesn't feel the same way, so you need to find a man who will love you back. Like my fiancé, for example.'

Melissa said, 'Well, I _know_ Mr.  Holmes doesn't love me, but I haven't felt the same way about anyone else, so how could I marry someone else?'

'I don't know! I marry for love, too, you know,' I answered.

'Yes, I know,' she sighed.

Sometimes I feel sorry for Melissa, for not being able to move on, but it's none of my business, so I don't play matchmaker. Anyway, not too long ago, I _almost played matchmaker. I'll tell you how._

I went over to Melissa's house to ask her to go to luncheon with me at Simpson's, my favorite London restaurant. Well, Melissa agreed to go, so I wanted to fix up her hair, since it was just a braid. It was because I occasionally saw Mr. Holmes there, and wanted Melissa to look nice, if she ran into him there.  

Melissa was slightly suspicious.

"Why are you so concerned about my hair today," she asked.

"I just wanted you to look nice, that's all," I said in a voice as sweet as sugar.

Melissa seemed satisfied. I kept looking to see if Holmes was going to come today. I didn't see him come in, and Melissa was getting suspicious again. I waved her comment away airily with my hand, and we continued to have a fine luncheon. As we were leaving, I heard Holmes say," Miss Melissa Hunter?"

I turned to look at Melissa, who seemed frozen for a few seconds, then said, "Hello, Mr. Holmes. How are things going? I read about the Surrey burglaries in the paper."

Holmes said that all was well, and how were things going for her, blah, blah, blah, polite conversational things that bored me to death. After Melissa's short response, we went back to her house.

"Did you know he was going to be there," Melissa asked when we arrived at her house.

"Well, I knew he sometimes came there, but I didn't know for _sure that he'd be there," I said._

"Oh," replied Melissa.

Silence fell for a few moments, and Melissa gazed at her newspaper that mentioned Holmes's name.

"Since you're such an expert on all things concerning Mr. Holmes, perhaps you could tell me who his friend was," I asked, breaking the silence.

"I'm not an _expert. _That would be Dr. Watson," Melissa informed me.

"Oh. Doesn't he write the stories that come out in _The Strand," I inquired._

"Yes," said Melissa, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Melissa then found a pair of scissors, and cut out the article, and pasted it in a book filled with similar articles.

"You're obsessed," I joked.

"No I'm not," she said with a laugh.

"I _know," I said with a smile._

Melissa went to put the scrapbook away, and then brought in a copy of _The __Strand_.__

"This is my favorite, so far," she said, pointing to "The Adventure of the Copper Beeches."

I read that one. It was about some governess named Violet something or other (I forgot her last name.) **[A/N: I know Violet's last name is Hunter, but Vanessa doesn't, just in case anyone was confused.]**

"Well, I've got to get back home. Archibald is expecting me in an hour," I said, leaving.

"Oh, goodbye, Vanessa. I had a fine time," said Melissa.

**A/N: Okay, maybe this will be the last chapter. I'll still write more if enough people ask!**


	4. How Do You Feel?

**A/N: I know not a lot of people have reviewed for chapter three, but I know Frankie really wants more, so I won't be mean and wait for more people to review, so here's another Watson POV!**

****

**Chapter Four: How Do You Feel?**

****

Well, I decided that the best way to find out more about the young woman who talked to Holmes yesterday at Simpson's would be to ask Holmes more about her. So, that's exactly what I did.

"Holmes," I asked, as he was playing his violin.

"Yes, Watson," was his response, still playing.

"Do you remember that woman you talked to at Simpson's yesterday," I asked.

"Yes. What about her," he asked, still playing his violin.

"How do you feel about her," was my next question.

Holmes stopped playing, and said, "What do you mean, 'how do I feel about her?'"

"Well," I stated, "do you love her, or just think of her as a good friend?"

"Of course I don't love her. Watson, you know me better than that! As to whether or not I think of her as a good friend; it's just as I said back at the restaurant, we're just merely acquaintances, so we're less than good friends," Holmes replied matter of factly.

"Oh," was my response to that.

"How did you meet her," I asked again.

"Our mothers were friends," said Holmes simply.

"Really," I asked.

"Yes. Why do you want to know about my past with Miss Hunter so much," Holmes questioned.

"Well, I just thought she was interesting, and wanted to know more about her," I answered.

"Well, that's pretty much all I know offhand. Why don't you ask her yourself, or that other woman she was with," said Holmes.

"I think I will," I said, not knowing where Miss Melissa Hunter lived, or who her companion was, except that her Christian name was Vanessa.

"Do you know of any of Miss Hunter's friends named Vanessa," I inquired.

"I don't know any of her friends. Ask my brother," said Holmes from his spot on the settee.

"All right," I said, putting on my coat, and preparing to go to Pall Mall, to visit Mycroft Holmes at his flat.

 After Mycroft let me into his flat, he said, "So, Dr. Watson, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"I was wondering if you knew a Miss Melissa Hunter," I asked.

"A little, yes," answered Mycroft, "why?"

"Well, I was just wondering if you knew any of her friends by the name of Vanessa," I continued.

"I seem to recall a Vanessa St. Clair," replied Mycroft thoughtfully.

"What does she look like," I asked him.

"Last I seen her, she had long dark brown hair, and green eyes," he said, thinking about it for a few seconds.

"That's probably her then. Thank you, and good bye, Mycroft," I said, getting ready to leave.

"You're welcome, and good bye," answered Mycroft. 

After leaving Mycroft Holmes's flat, I decided to look for the address of Miss Vanessa St. Clair.

**Well, that's all for chapter four! If you want more, just r&r!**


	5. The Games of Love Part I

**A/N: Well, here's chapter five! I hope you all like it! This chapter will be third person POV. I hope it doesn't suck.**

**Chapter Five: The Games of Love Part One**

****

It didn't take Watson long to find where Vanessa St. Clair lived. It might've been a few days, but that's not _real_ long. She lived at 333 A Harper Lane **[A/N: I'm not sure if that's an actual street in ****London****.]**

Watson knocked on the door. 

"Yes," asked a plump, kindly looking old lady.  
  


"Is this the home of Miss Vanessa St. Clair," inquired Watson.

"Yes this is. What would you be wanting, mister," she replied.

Watson handed the woman a card, and said, "I'd like to speak to Miss St. Clair, please."

The woman took Watson's card, and left, and Vanessa came to the door herself.

"Yes, doctor," she asked.

"I'd like to speak to you about Miss Melissa Hunter," he said.

"Come in," Vanessa said, leading Watson into her flat.

Through Vanessa, Watson learned pretty much everything anyone would ever want to know about Melissa.

"Well, if that's all, I think I should get going now," said Watson, making a move to get up.

"Dr. Watson, wait," said Vanessa.

"What is it, Miss St. Clair," asked Watson, in confusion.

"Well, I just thought how nice it would be if Melissa and Mr. Holmes ever got married, and then I thought well, maybe between the two of us, it could happen," said Vanessa.

"How do you suppose we do that," asked Watson.  
  


"I think I can find a way," replied Vanessa, slyly.

So, Vanessa, and Watson decided to find ways for Melissa Hunter and Sherlock Holmes to start a relationship. On Friday of that week, Watson and Vanessa agreed to meet at a certain park with Holmes and Melissa, and then they'd never show up. Or at least, not where Holmes or Melissa could see them, anyway.

Melissa and Holmes were right on time. They didn't see Watson or Vanessa.

"Mr. Holmes, what are you doing here," asked Melissa, when she saw Holmes.

"I'm supposed to meet Watson here. What are _you _doing here, Miss Hunter," Holmes responded.

"_I was supposed to meet my friend, Vanessa St. Clair here," said Melissa, quite confused._

"Well, Miss Hunter, I believe that it's safe to say that we have been set up by our friends, although I do not see what the point is," Holmes remarked thoughtfully.

"I have a pretty good guess, but I'm not going to tell you, because it's a secret," giggled Melissa.

"Well, since it's quite obvious that neither of our friends are going to be here, we should leave, and since this is no time of night for a young lady such as yourself to be walking around London, I'll escort you home," said Holmes, acting like the gentlemen he at times could be.

"Why, thank you, Mr. Holmes," said Melissa, going a few feet to call for a cab.

Hidden in the bushes, Watson, and Vanessa smiled at each other. Their plan was going perfectly to plan, so far.

~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N: I'll write more, but I didn't an insanely long chapter five, so the conclusion to Watson's and Vanessa's plan will be in the next chapter, or a few more. I welcome ideas for what Watson and Vanessa will set up next. Please r/r!**


End file.
